


Бронежилет

by TenderRain



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Затеи Касла никогда ни к чему хорошему не приводят</p><p>Время действия - 1-й сезон</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бронежилет

– Я это не надену. Даже не мечтай, – Беккет воззрилась на светящегося словно новогодняя елка Касла. Он явно был в неописуемом восторге от своей идеи. Но у Беккет было яростное желание стукнуть его. Как назло, под рукой не было ничего более-менее тяжелого. 

– Почему? – Касл посмотрел на нее взглядом обиженного щенка.

– Касл, – начала было Беккет со всей строгостью, на какую была способна, но он молитвенно сложил руки и перебил ее:

– Хотя бы примерь. Пожа-алуйста!

– Ладно, – смиренно вздохнула Беккет. – Но только один раз. А потом ты уберешь это с глаз моих долой.

Она натянула на себя протянутый Каслом бронежилет, бросая недовольные взгляды на этого великовозрастного ребенка, по недоразумению ставшего ее напарником. 

– Йоу, Беккет! Мы его засекли! – внезапно прервал их Эспо, имея в виду преступника, которого они уже неделю не могли изловить. На редкость увертливый тип попался им на этот раз.

Злополучный бронежилет тут же был благополучно забыт. Эспо с Райаном, видимо, ничего странного не заметили. А если и заметили, то слова не сказали. Как бы то ни было, впоследствии Каслу здорово досталось от Беккет.

Когда они вломились в квартиру, где по сведениям Эспо, скрывался преступник, и скрутили его, все, что он произнес, было:

– Ребят, а вы точно из полиции? – взгляд его при этом метался от Касла к Беккет и обратно.

Детектив опустила глаза на свой бронежилет, на котором красовалась надпись «Муза».

– Касл, – тихо и угрожающе позвала Беккет отступающего писателя. – Иди сюда, котенок…


End file.
